


[VID] Chicken on a Raft

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [64]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Chickens, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Sea Shanties, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Sure, the song is about eggs on toast, but why pass up an opportunity for literal chickens at sea?
Series: vids by bironic [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	[VID] Chicken on a Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Music: by Pyrates! (edited)  
> Content notes: Animated poultry in peril  
> Physical notes: Bobbing and heaving raft motion
> 
> Thanks to SerenadeStrong for audiencing!

Watch [on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/394574844)

Edited lyrics:

The skipper's in the wardroom drinking gin  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Well I don't mind knocking but I ain't going in  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Jimmy's laughing like a drain  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Been looking at me comic cuts again  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft

Chicken on a raft on a Monday morning  
Oh what a terrible sight to see  
Dabtoes for'd and the dustmen aft  
Sitting there picking at a chicken on a raft

Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Hey-oh, chicken on a raft  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Hey-oh, chicken on a raft

Now get me the middle and the forenoon too  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Now I'm pulling in a whaling crew  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Seagulls wheeling overhead  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
I ought to be home in me feather bed  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft

Chicken on a raft on a Monday morning  
Oh what a terrible sight to see  
Dabtoes for'd and the dustmen aft  
Sitting there picking at a chicken on a raft

Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Hey-oh, chicken on a raft  
Hi-oh, chicken on a raft  
Hey-oh, chicken on a raft


End file.
